The Prince Of Egypt
by VioletOD
Summary: Takes place after Edward leaves Bella; its based on the movie The Prince Of Egypt. read, and please review!
1. Chapter 1

_SM owns basically everything_,_ all Twilight characters. This story is based using the movie The Prince of Egypt. I put where the songs starts in bold. All songs in this story are from The Prince Of Egypt therefore ALL SONGS BELONG TO THE PRINCE OF EGYPT MOVIE. Where the songs start I put in bold. This takes place after Edward leaves Bella in New Moon._

Bella POV

The Cullen's have been gone for 3 months and I'm pregnant. I haven't told anyone but I think that my father knows, he hasn't said anything yet. I think he's scared to tell my mother she's been in Egypt with Phil for the past month. Trying new things she says, getting her fill out of life. I shook my head wondering how she persuaded Phil into that one. I sat on my bed just staring at the ceiling. I was having two kids. A boy and a girl, twins. I could picture them now, they would look stunning. I got off my bed; I had to go get some food. I got in my truck, after kissing my dad goodbye, and drove to the grocery store.

After doing the grocery shopping I drove back home. I held the grocery bags in one hand and my keys in the other. I walked to the front door and noticed it was open. I looked and saw my dad's cruiser still in the drive way. Why hadn't he gone to work? I walked into the living room and no dad. I walked into the kitchen and dropped the bags. I couldn't move. I was frozen with shock.

Victoria, with my father dead in her arms. Victoria stood up and smirked at me.

"See you soon." Vitoria snarled then she left. I couldn't move, I just stared at my father's dead body. I was next. I kneeled next to him and cried. This was all my fault.

_2 weeks later…_

I got off the flight and was embraced by my mother.

"Hi sweetie how are you?" My mother asked frantically.

"My dad's dead, how do you think I'm feeling?" I asked.

"I'm sorry sweet heart. Come on let's get your room ready." My mother said trying to lighten the mood. "You're going to love it here in Egypt." My mother said leading me towards her car. We drove until we came to a small house. It did have its own charm to it.

"Welcome to your new home sweetie." My mother replied taking my bags into the house. It didn't feel like home though. After putting away some of my clothes and such, I sat on my bed, it _was_ amazing here. Then there was a knock at the door. Great my mother already had guests.

"Sweetheart it's for you." My mother called. What? I got to my feet and made my way down stairs. I didn't even know anyone here. I stopped dead in my tracks as I saw who was at the door.

"ALICE ALICE ALICE!" I screamed running to her.

"BELLA!" Alice cried running to me. We hugged each other closely.

"What are you doing here?" I asked flabbergasted.

"My family and I are visiting some of Carlisle's friends, then we decided to stay. You have to come over Esme will be so excited when she hears."

"When she hears what?" I asked.

"Bella I saw them." She said excitedly.

"Saw who?" I asked.

"My niece and nephew!" she yelled. I clamped my hand down on her mouth.

"Shh." I whispered fiercely. I led her to my room and closed and locked the door.

"You didn't tell your mom yet?" Alice said skeptically.

"I haven't told anyone?" I replied.

"Oh." She said then she started bouncing up and down. "They're going to be stunning!" Alice said smugly.

"I knew that already." I said smirking.

"I can't wait until there born! You didn't even tell Charlie? Is that why your here because he got mad? That doesn't seem like Charlie." Alice said confused, my face fell. "What? What?" Alice asked concerned.

"Charlie's dead." I said depressed. Alice gasped covering her mouth with her hand.

"How?" she said barley audible.

"Victoria." I breathed. Alice's eyes sparked with fury. Alice grabbed my hand and we left the house.

"Going out with Alice, by." I called for my mom. I didn't have a chance to hear her reply we were already in Alice's car and we speed to the Cullens.

"Are you sure this is a good idea?" I asked hesitantly.

"Of course why wouldn't it be?" she asked.

"I bet there are people who don't want to see me." I said looking down twisting my fingers.

"We haven't seen Edward in 2 months; I doubt we'll see him now." That surprised me. Alice stopped at a grand house, very grand, but it didn't look out of place. Esme was a genius. Alice opened the car door and dragged me inside.

"Everybody down here now!" Alice commanded. Esme was the first down stairs and her face lightened up when she saw me, she ran to be and hugged me tightly.

"I've missed you so much!" Esme exclaimed.

"I've missed you too mom." I said, Esme was more of a mother than my mom was. Esme beamed at me.

"BELLA!" I heard Emmett's booming voice before I saw him bounding down the stairs.

"EMMETT!" I exclaimed, he bounded towards me and scooped me up in a big bear hug swinging me around the room. "I MISSED YOU LIL SIS!" Emmett yelled.

"I miss you too!" I said. By the time Emmett put me down everyone was in the room by then. Carlisle was the next to hug me

"I've missed you my daughter." He said with a smile.

Then Jasper did.

"I'm really sorry for everything." Jasper whispered.

"Jasper there's nothing to be sorry about." I said simply.

Then I was surprised by Rosalie hugging me,

"I'm sorry for being…well a royal bitch, I've missed my sister." Rosalie said. I hugged her back stunned.

"Thanks." I whispered on the verge of crying.

"Don't cry you'll make me feel even worse." Rose said with a friendly smile. I smiled back at her.

"Okay, now that everyone's all better. We have bigger problems to worry about. Victoria killed Charlie that's why Bella moved in with her mom here." Alice stated. I heard people gasp and others growl.

"I'm so sorry dear, we never should have left." Esme said hugging me.

"It's not your guys' fault." I said.

"You should stay here, Victoria is bound to come here searching for you." Esme said in her motherly tone.

"What about her mother and Phil?" Rosalie said. "We can't leave them undefended."

I stood there still shocked that she liked me.

"We have 5 people to worry about." Alice said smiling. I shook my head, this was not the time.

"Renee, Phil, and Bella. Who else?" Emmett asked.

"Well…"Alice smirked at me.

"Well she's worried about bystanders."

"They're going to notice soon enough." Alice stated, hushing me.

"Going to know what Alice?" Jasper asked.

"It's nothing don't—"

"BELLA'S PREGNANT WITH A BOY AND A GIRL!" Alice screamed. It was quiet for about 2 seconds then everyone was gushing.

"Oh I'm going to be a grandma! I already know what colors for they're rooms." Esme cried cooing at my stomach.

"I bet they're going to love the books I picked out." Carlisle was saying.

"I'm going to teach them the world of sports." Emmett said happily.

"I'm going to show them the best defense moves. Nobody is going to dare touch my niece and nephew." Jasper said with a grin.

"I can build little cars for them; they're going to be stunning!" Rosalie exclaimed.

"I already know what they're going to wear." Alice said jumping up and down.

"No, I'm going to be they're favorite Uncle!" Emmett yelled.

"You're too stupid to be there favorite Uncle!" Jasper yelled back at him.

"All your teaching him is sports and chess!" Emmett yelled.

"Strategy is a very exciting thing, compared to what? Sports?" Jasper said defensively.

"Sports are cool Jazz; no one wants to learn about strategy." Emmett said rolling his eyes.

"Oh really?" Jasper asked and Emmett nodded his head. "Because there's no strategy in football right?" Jasper said and Emmett gaped at him.

"That's not what I meant." Emmett muttered and Jasper grinned triumphly.

"You guys don't have to pretend for me. I can handle them by myself; you guys shouldn't feel responsible for me or my babies. You guys don't have to do this." I said. I didn't want to force myself on them. They're Edwards family not mine, no matter how much I wished.

"We are well aware that you can take care of yourself." Esme said softly.

"But, you're part of this family." Carlisle said.

"No matter what." Jasper said.

"We'll stand by you." Emmett said.

"To the end." Alice said smiling.

"The thing you don't get Bella is that we don't think that we need to help you, and the babies. We want to help you and the babies. They're part of this family already, we all _love _them already." Rosalie said and the rest of the family nodded vigorously. "Those are my niece and nephew you are carrying." Rosalie said smugly.

"And our grandchildren." Esme said taking Carlisle's hand and he nodded his head. I smiled at them, my family.

"I love you guys." I said tears overflowing.

"As we love you." Rosalie said and then they were hugging me. It was my perfect family except for one. There was one person missing. I sighed.


	2. Chapter 2

_1 year and 6 months later…_

"OH MY GOSH!" Alice exclaimed coming into the living room.

"I found the perfect dress for Nessie!" Alice said starting for the stairs. I ran at vampire speed to stop her.

"Hey just because you're a vampire now doesn't mean you should be so pushy." Alice pouted. "You know Nessie loves clothes as much as I do." She said smugly, I rolled my eyes.

"Nessie is sleeping." I stated just as Emmett came bounding in.

"I got a new game for Anthony." Emmett said staring for the other set of stairs I ran again at vampire speed and blocked him.

"Anthony is sleeping too." I said sternly. Emmett pouted.

"But this game is really cool." Emmett whined.

"Emmett Cullen, that boy isn't even old enough to play games. He's only a baby." Esme said coming into the living room with a new set of blue prints.

"But he can watch its good practice for him."

"He doesn't even like them Em, he likes watching Jasper play chess." I said and Emmett growled.

"Whatever." He mumbled and went down stairs to the game room. Jasper laughed walking into the room. Emmett turned around and glared.

"Nessie doesn't like chess so there." Emmett said sticking his tongue out at Jasper. "She likes video games."

"She won't soon, I got new chess games." Jasper said defensively. Emmett laughed.

"Sure keep telling yourself that." Emmett said. "But Nessie is big enough to play chess and video games so there!" Emmett said.

It was weird, they were twins, I named my daughter Renesme Carlie Cullen she was born first by 2 seconds and she grew faster than her brother who I named Anthony EJ Cullen. Anthony was the size of a one or year old, the size he should be at this age, while Renesme was the size of a 3 year old and she matured allot faster mentally.

Rose and Alice say it's because girls mature faster, Carlisle thinks that they're right to a point. Renesme has grown faster because of that, yet Anthony grows the same as a normal child. My children, I shook my head with love for them.

I wish Edward could know them but no one has a clue where he is, Alice can't see him he's switching his plans on purpose to keep her out. Renesme and Anthony had brown eyes but when they were mad they changed to green. They both have bronze colored hair, and Anthony's looks to be growing up in messy array like Edward's while Renesme's is curly. They have my nose but they have Edward's smile. Anthony acts like me allot, but Renesme acts so much like Edward. How I wish he could see them, be with them. They would love them. Alice said he left me for my own good, and so did the rest of the family when I wouldn't believe Alice. All I could think about was that he needs to come home. I think I always knew he still loved me, but he needs to love our children.

Rosalie came in from the garage.

"Your car's fixed Jasper." Rosalie said, she looked at me and her faced dropped.

"There asleep already?" she asked. I nodded.

"Aww." Rosalie pouted sitting down on the couch, ignoring Emmett and Jasper who were still arguing about who was the better Uncle.

"You spent the whole day with them Rose." I said, I hadn't seen them all day except putting them to bed.

"So, that's enough time to spend with them." Rose said crossly. Everybody murmured in agreement. I shook my head at my family. They laughed at my expression.

Carlisle burst through the door, he looked so panicked. Esme ran to his side. Jasper and Emmett got ready to fight. Rose stood up and went to Emmett's side. Alice sat and looked ahead to the future. Jasper went to her side.

"What is it Carlisle?" I asked for no one has spoken.

"There sealing off Egypt." He stated.

"What? Why?" I asked confused.

"The Pharaoh is sick, his wife Stacy has chosen another to rule with her for a limited time until her son Jake can become pharaoh." Carlisle said. "The Pharaoh's last wish is for the humans to become slaves."

"The Pharaoh is a vampire?" Rose asked.

"No but his wife was changed into a vampire. Before she was changed she had a son, 3 years ago, they're waiting till his 17th birthday to change him. Now the Pharaoh has all but respect for vampires and thinks that humans are below them. Apparently every Pharaoh has thought this way but never has been able to do it. But we have to leave NOW!" Carlisle said urgently.

"Why? What does this have to do with us?" Jasper asked.

"There is a vampire like Alice who can see the future, she can see prophecies. There is a prophecy that a baby boy was born half vampire half human who will deliver the humans out of there new found slavery. There was only other half human half vampire boy he was destroyed already but the woman said that he wasn't it, then the queen had her destroyed, then sent the guard to find the other boy, they are out looking for him now." Carlisle stated looking towards the stairs.

"No." Esme whimpered.

"Not Anthony." I pleaded.

"He's the only one left; they're out searching for him now." Carlisle stated. "The whole Egyptian guard is after him."

"How can we protect him?" I cried, not my baby boy! Everyone looked at Alice. "There has to be some way!" I pleaded. Alice's gaze became glassy.

"There's only one way we have to send him away, in the river so he will go unnoticed. All other ways he dies." Everybody flinched at her last word. I couldn't let him go, but if that's the only way he can survive.

"Are you sure he'll survive." I said barley audible.

"If we send him in the river in a basket he will." Alice stated sadly.

"Why don't we just fight them?" Emmett exclaimed.

"Then we would all die, Nessie and Anthony included." Alice said. Jasper got up and went to the window.

"They're already putting the humans to work. We have to move fast" Jasper said. It was true, we could hear them chanting and singing.

**The song Deliver us the 7min and 15seconds version- from the Prince of Egypt Movie.**

I ran upstairs to Anthony's room. I watched him lying peacefully in his crib. The humans were singing from the agony of what they were enduring.

"Deliver us, deliver us. Deliver us to the promised land." They sang. I looked at my son. I felt as if tears were there but I knew they would never fall. This was the last time I would see my son. I ran to him picked him up in my arms and dressed him in some clothes. Everybody was changed in some clothes so they blended; I handed Anthony to Esme and quickly did the same. I ran back down stairs. Rose already woke up Renesme and she was standing next to Rose and Emmett looking curious. Emmett picked up Nessie. I took Anthony out of Esme's hands and ran outside with my family around me. I looked down at Anthony in my arms.

"My son, I have nothing I can give but this chance that you may live. I pray we meet again…if he will deliver us." I sang running. We ducked behind a group of guards and then as soon as they walked past us we ducked behind buildings then we ran for the river. We slowed to a walk as we got out of sight.

I held him and then I passed him to everybody they all hugged and kissed him. Esme gave him to me and Alice sat the basket in the water. I held him close. I put him in the basket. I heard sobs from everyone. I looked down at him.

"Hush now my baby, be still love don't cry. Sleep as you're rocked by the stream." I put the cover on the basket "Sleep and remember my last lullaby. So, I'll be with you when you dream…"I walked into the river. "River oh River flow gently for me, such precious cargo you bear. Do you know somewhere he can be free? River, deliver him there." I sang as I pushed him out to the water. I fell to the floor of the river it went up to my neck. Esme ran to me and held my hand and sobbed with me. Soon my whole family was in the water with me. Emmett held Rose and Carlisle held Esme's free hand. Alice and Jasper held each other tightly.

Renesme POV

Uncle Em set me down and told me to stay put but they just sent my brother away how could I. I ran to the side of the river and saw the basket he was in and ran along with him. I saw fish and animals. They went for the basket but I used my powers and shoved the animals out the way. Then a boat was in the way, I used my power and lifted the basket out of the way. I used all my might and pushed the boats in another way. I tried to calm the water as it rocked vigorously.

Then I watched the basket flow to the Pharaoh's palace where the queen was wading in the water. I gasped, no don't hurt him! The queen walked up to it and looked inside then she gasped and smiled. The Queen picked up my brother and held him tightly. I knew he was safe.

"Brother your safe now and safe may you stay, for I have a prayer just for you. Grow baby brother come back someday. Come and deliver us too." I sang then I ran back to my family and told them what happened. They nodded, and they all looked at my Aunt Alice.

"Yes, he's fine. She's taking him in as her son." Aunt Alice said.

My mother nodded and hugged me tightly.

The Queen Stacy's POV

I just found this baby in a basket. This was a gift from god. I walked into the palace and smiled at the gorgeous boy in my arms. In the basket the name was written Anthony.

"Momma." I heard my son call he was running for me.

"Don't jump Jake, we must show Edward and your father your new baby brother. Anthony." I said. "Edward." I called walking up the stairs.

"Yes?" he said walking down the stairs then he stopped when he saw the baby in my arms. "Is that the half human half vampire?" he asked.

"I don't know and I don't care." I stated.

"Your husband won't approve." He said shaking his head

"You should be one to talk you left your family." I said.

"I left them because they were just a reminder of a person I couldn't have. But I put that behind me if I can't deserve the girl then why live trying. Now I am all yours. Not that your husband will like that." He said with a grin. I liked that.

"I'm a vampire; he holds no interest for me now, unlike you. Anyways back to the boy, either way even if he is that boy he can't save the humans if he's royalty it will be his duty to live by the law, hold him while I go check on the pharaoh." I placed the boy in Edward's hands then went off to see the Pharaoh with my son Jake.

"Hello my son." The Pharaoh said.

"Daddy." Jake said running to him.

"Jake, I need you to promise me that you will always rule the way I have." He said coughing, stupid human.

"I promise daddy." Jake replied.

"Hello my love." He said looking at me. I smiled and kissed his cheek, only one man holds any interest for me and his name is Edward Cullen. "Remind him of the way there things must go, just as your father told me." He said quietly. I nodded. That was one thing that must stay true, and I will make sure Jake thinks the same way.

Edward's POV

I rocked this baby in my arms. This wasn't right. The woman Sadie warned them that a half vampire half human would make the Egyptian empire fall but now Stacy has brought one home as her son. She is right, if he is the one now he can't do anything about it. I looked down at the boy. As I looked at him I felt something in me, this boy should never be killed. If anyone were to come after him I would kill him personally. Why do I feel this way? I have no clue but I knew I would fight to my last breath for this boy. As I looked at him I missed my family.

They would love this boy, I knew they would. I didn't know where they were, but when I heard that Charlie was dead by an animal attack and that Bella was missing, I couldn't bear it anymore. I can't be near my family where she is everywhere, in they're minds in they're hearts. So I ran and was in Egypt when I met Stacy, her husband wanted her to take someone because he was gone and we became good friends and it was a good distraction. Stacy drinks human blood a small price to pay for her wanting to be with me even though she knows I could never love her. I stick to my animal diet though, so I wouldn't shame Bella by taking a human into me. I could never deserve Bella though, that's why I decided to stay with Stacy, I saw her father's and her husband's point that humans could be served for a better use to vampires, it was wrong to think so but I'm not good, and will never be good enough to deserve Bella.

"So how is our son?" Stacy asked walking down the stairs.

"Our son?" I asked. I was holding my son. It sounded right. I didn't like to think of Stacy's and my son. I don't know why.

"You don't want that?" Stacy asked anxious.

"No, he's grown on me." I said smiling down at him.

"Good we shall go get his room ready." Stacy said holding out her hand. I took it while making Anthony was secure in my other arm. Then we walked up to an open room and decided on coloring and such. Jake came into the room shortly asking for his mother. I did love Jake, he was cool for a three year old, and he was a good kid even growing up in hard circumstances. But I didn't love him the way I love Anthony maybe it had to do with the fact that Anthony was my middle name. I didn't know, but I just accepted it.

"Say hello to your new baby brother." Stacy said picking up Jake. Jake waved and I saw Anthony smile in my arms, as he smiled it made my heart flutter. It reminded me of my smiled somehow. I shrugged it off. But I knew no matter what, Anthony was my son forever and always.


	3. Chapter 3

_15 years later…_

Renesme POV

I walked down stairs and kissed my mother's cheek.

"Morning." I said sitting down at the kitchen table. My mother looked up from her book and smiled at me. My grandmother walked into the kitchen and started making my breakfast. She sat it in front of me.

"Thanks grandma." I said softly. She leaned over and kissed my cheek and then my mother's. My mother smiled up at her.

"Hey, I found you the perfect pair of jeans." My Aunt Alice came bounding through the back door.

"Let the girl eat her food first." My grandmother commanded.

"Yes mom." Alice said and Esme smiled at her. Alice sat next to my mother.

"Just let me have it now." My mother said holding out her hand not looking up from her book.

"I have no idea what you mean Bella." My Aunt Alice smirked then she reached in one of her shopping bags and pulled out a blue sundress. "You'll look lovely in it." She said giving the dress to my mother. My mother muttered a thank you.

"What is it with her and shopping, shopping is awesome!" I exclaimed. My mother rolled her eyes.

"This is how we all know she spends way to much time with you." My mother said looking at my Aunt Alice and then at me. I rolled my eyes. My mother set her book down and sighed.

"You look so much like your father when you do that." She said softly. Oh great, this is my favorite subject, NOT!

"I don't see him here; leave a message at the beep… BEEP!" I said getting to my feet and stalking out of the kitchen. I was passing the living room where my Aunt Rose was reading a magazine on the couch.

"Your mother talking about Edward again?" she asked. I nodded. "You know my brother isn't my favorite person in the world but I still love him, he's my brother and well he's your father and still apart of this family." My Aunt Rose said flipping the page of her magazine.

"Well some dad he's been. No school graduations…check. No recitals…check. No concerts…check. Yeah some dad he's been."

"He doesn't even—"

"yeah yeah he doesn't even know that I exist, well still he wasn't there for the family hasn't called Esme who's very upset about it and wasn't there when my brother—" I stopped myself and ran into my room and threw myself on my bed.

My brother, who I use to play with as child. Now he was a Prince of Egypt, he is probably just like everyone else that's a royal, no concern for human life even though he's half that. I always got sad when I thought of him, I knew in my heart that he could never be that but my mind told me that he grew up with them that he was one of them. I missed him so much; we were two pieces of the same thing.

I shook my head trying to clear the sadness away, my door opened and Chloe stepped in. I met Chloe when my family were helping out humans who were in the hospital because of the various things the vampires in the throne had them doing. Chloe was the only other vampire in Egypt that my family had met that still valued human life. We became best friends quickly.

"Hey miss 16." She called lying on my bed next to me.

"Hey Chloe." I said. Chloe was very pretty. Chloe had curly blonde hair and her topaz eyes helped bring out her golden highlights. "So what do you want to do today?" I asked.

"I'm going to the coronation of the Pharaoh." She replied. I snorted.

"I hear that Jake is a…what is the word my Uncle Em uses? A wanker, a loser. He's just going to follow in Stacy's foot prints." I said. I've since pictures of him, his dark brown eyes and his topaz eyes felt like they were looking to my soul. I shook my head, this was the son of Stacy. I shuddered.

"I don't like him anymore than you do but I'm required to go since I'm technically apart of the government." She said grimly.

"You should just quit. We all know your going to say something there and get yourself in trouble." I said she smiled at me.

"I'll meet you at the wishing fountain at 10p.m so you know I didn't cause any problems." Chloe promised. Then she went into my closet and picked out something to wear. Chloe blew me a kiss and was out the door, I can't believe I have a sweet friend. I'm not a sweet person. I laughed at myself.

I went down stairs; it was a family day. I played my Uncle Em in Madden. I beat him badly. Uncle Em taught me too well. Then Uncle J and I did some more fighting techniques. Then Aunt Rose and I went in the garaged and tuned everyone's car. My Aunt Alice and I designed a new dress and then I hung out with my grandma Esme who was designing a new house and then I went and hung out with my mom and we talked about our books while I waited for my grandpa Carlisle to get home from the hospital.

I asked him questions about different surgeries, I knew he hopped I became a doctor and I thought one day but then I needed some me time so I left his study and went downstairs to my piano. I played it, I never felt more peaceful then when my hands were roaming on the piano, or when I was running. My mother always said I was good at everything, again she said that's why I remind her of my father. I don't see why people talk about him he obviously doesn't want to be with his family. No one had heard for him so what's the point. I sighed it was time to meet Chloe. I was there at 10pm sharp and no sign of her it was 10:02pm when she showed up.

"Late much?" I asked with a raised eye brow.

"I ran into a problem." She said. I laughed. "Shut up." She muttered.

Then I felt as if someone was watching me, then I turned around and froze.

**Thanks for reading and if I'm gonna write anymore it would be nice to have some reviews even if it says, "this sucks." at least I know you read it..thanx**

**xoxoxo**

**Violet  
**


	4. Chapter 4

Anthony's POV

I was on my bed when my father walked into my room. I sat up.

"Hey dad." I greeted him.

"Hey, how are you this morning?" he asked sitting next to me.

"I'm good, excited for the party tonight. I was thinking that maybe I could go visit the sick though." I said. My father sighed and mused my hair.

"You know your mother doesn't want you outside the palace walls." My father reminded me.

"I just want to help dad." I said.

"You are so selfless; remember you have to stand with your brother tonight so how about you look forward to that." My father said and I nodded. My father walked out of my room. I sat and looked up at my ceiling. I always felt at home here with my dad but when he wasn't there I felt like something was missing. I just didn't know what.

My dreams always were so weird. I was with this family and in a way when I woke up, I missed the family in the dream, especially the girl, she looked exactly like me, it's like we were two pieces of the same. I shook my head at the sadness that arose in me, this family and this girl wasn't even real why do I have any feelings for them.

"Hey lil bro." Jake said standing in my door way.

"Hey, big day huh?" I tried to smile reassuringly.

"Yeah…I'm going to fail." He said already resigned as he slumped against the wall. I got off the bed and sat next to him.

"You're going to make a great Pharaoh there is nothing to be worried about." I said sternly. Nobody deserved this more. My big brother was one of a kind; he was tall and muscular and had a smile that all vampire girls killed for: he had dark brown hair with his topaz eyes. I was surprised that he followed my dad's diet instead of his mother's diet then again Jake was awesome he had to go through so much. Just last year I remembered holding his hand as the venom went through his body and he was in unspeakable pain as he turned into a vampire. I cringed internally at the memory. No one had a brother as great as mine.

"You are the strongest, not physically but inside." I said playfully punching him. He rubbed his arm feigning hurt.

"Your getting strong there little brother." He laughed.

"I know right." I said proudly.

"Come on, I need you with me the whole day or I might break apart." He said standing to his feet. I stood up with him.

"If you break apart then I'll be here to pick up the pieces." I said.

"I promised my father before he died that I would be like him and our mother's father. What if I fail?" he asked.

"You won't you will do great." I assured him.

"It's time guys." My father said coming into my room.

"Hey Edward, thanks." Jake replied getting to his feet he smiled at me as I we left my room.

My brother and I were standing behind the throne room waiting to be introduced. Jake was fidgeting beside me.

"Jake stop your going to fine." I whispered.

"That's what you say, what if I mess up and my mother doesn't like one of my choices." He said nervously.

"You're the Pharaoh she isn't, no one questions your judgment. Mother loves us very much." I said.

"Introducing Prince Anthony." The man introduced.

"My time to shine." I said and Jake laughed. I walked out on the carpet and sat in the chair next to the biggest. My mother was sitting against the wall with my dad. My dad smiled at me as I smiled back.

"Now introducing for the first time Pharaoh Jake." I stood up as did the rest. Then Jake walked on the carpet and sat in the highest chair, I tried to give him a resurging grin and he smiled back.

"Now to business." Jake said in a loud voice. I suppressed the urge to laugh. "There is one last statue to be built of the previous Pharaoh, my father. Apparently my mother thinks it best for the humans to have a limited amount of food to make them work harder…is that what you want?" he asked unsure. At that I had to laugh and I tried to cover it with a cough, nobody looked fooled. My father looked at me amused as did my mother she looked smug. My brother on the other hand looked angry.

"Am I allowed to go on brother?" he said with a growl.

"Oh yes please proceed." I said. He glowered at me, and I smiled. Then he turned back to the other vampires.

"You are Pharaoh, what you say goes, we all agree with you." Stanley said quickly. Scardy cat.

"I don't agree." A girl called in the back. I started at her she was beautiful her blonde curly hair and her golden highlights and her beautiful topaz eyes.

"And you are?" I heard Jake ask.

"Chloe." She stated. Of course that was her name how could it be anything else.

"What exactly do you think should be done?" he asked interested.

"Do I agree with you using humans as slaves? Not at all, but at least your should treat them better. You've cut them off from the rest of the world and you don't care 2 cents about them,"

"Vampires are on top, we are the mightiest not the humans anymore." Jake said. I recognized them as the words I've heard my mother speak a million times.

"They don't deserve it." She said crossly. "What gives you the right?" she yelled.

Jake looked at his mother who was waiting for Jake to do something, but I knew he didn't know what to do. No matter how much I like this girl already, I had to help my brother so I interceded.

"How dare you speak to your pharaoh that way? Guards take her away." I commanded. The guard surrounded her and took her up the stairs. My brother nodded at me.

"Thank you lil bro that meant allot." He said hugging me.

"You're very welcome." I said.

"LISTEN ALL." Jake boomed and everyone went silent. "As my first order of business I put my brother Anthony as second in command." He said and my mouth dropped open. Jake took one of the rings off his hand and gave it to me. I slid it on my finger and everyone clapped. My father and mother stood up clapping fiercely. I smiled at them and then at my brother.

"Wow, I don't know what to say." I said flabbergasted.

"You've helped me my whole life, now it is my turn." He said with a wink then he got back to business when everyone left.

"Thanks again for helping me with the girl." Jake said.

"No problem, I'm going to go set her straight." I said.

"Yeah uh huh, sure." He said laughing.

"What?" I asked

"I saw you making goo goo eyes at her, you like her." He said amused.

"Do not."

"Do too."

"Do not." I stated.

"Do too." He replied back.

"Whatever." I said.

"So you do." He said following me.

"Yes now leave me alone." I said and I ran up the stairs. I nodded at the guards and walked into the room they held her in. I walked in the room to find her missing. I saw a rope going out the window and I looked out the window to see her sneaking away. I climbed down the rope after her. I followed her scent to a wishing fountain, she was talking to someone but I couldn't see her face, her curly bronze hair went to the middle of her back she looked so familiar. Then as if she knew I was here she stiffened and then turned around and I froze where I stood.


	5. Chapter 5

Anthony POV

It was like I was looking in the mirror. It was like I was asleep, the girl that stood before me was just like the girl in my dreams. The girl stood frozen before me. I felt whole near her. I wasn't stupid, we looked like twins, exact duplicates except that I was a boy and she was a girl. That's impossible, a trick.

"A trick, how exactly did I manage that?" she said. How'd she hear that? She's one of those special vampires that can do things.

"One of those special vampires that can do things? How original Anthony. I can read minds, yes." She said rolling her eyes. She looked allot like my dad doing that. My dad, yeah my dad and my mother and my brother. I don't know who this person was but I have a family.

"A family that apparently wasn't honest to you." She spoke.

"Who are you?" I demanded.

"I don't have to tell you. I don't answer to you" She said.

"I am a Prince of Egypt how dare you! You will be punished." I yelled.

"You're my brother, that's how dare I." she said with a smirk. No, that's no true. "That's not true? Then we look exactly alike for what reason exactly?" she challenged. I shook my head, no it's not true, a trick. I have a family.

"No, you're lying making your self look like me." I said, she probably had more than one power, a shape shifter or something.

"Yes, I have other powers but shape shifting isn't one of them." She said firmly. "My powers are the only reason that you weren't crushed in the river by animals and ships." No, no, she's lying. "I guess I should be nicer to my brother, but you're just like them aren't you. No concern for human life. Not to mention that you are half human!" she yelled, furious.

"Stop it Renesme." Chloe said touching the girls arm. Renesme, that's a perfect name for her. I felt a memory come up.

"_Stop it Renesme, don't be mean to your brother." A woman scowled at her. _The Woman was amazing, she was so beautiful and as she looked at me I felt love that I never felt before.

"That's our mother." Renesme said. No…that's not true.

"No, I have a mother, I have a father, and I have a brother. This isn't true." I said half arguing with myself. My life is all I've ever known! I knew I was different but no one questioned it so I didn't. I'm so confused. I saw Renesme's face soften.

_I know this is allot to take in, and I'm sorry, but you must understand that my family missed you everyday. Especially our mother._ I heard that in my head. WHAT THE HECK WAS THAT?

_We're twins; we have a connection that could never be broken. I've been in your head when you've been mad, sad, when you've needed me. I've been in your dreams._ She said in my head. I remembered at sometimes when I felt so apart from the rest, I would dream of a girl, this girl that was there and I felt better at once. Even freaked out as I was, I felt better at once with her here. No…stop it Anthony you have a family. _You're lying._ I thought back, even though I didn't completely believe myself. I had to believe it because I belonged to a family, the most powerful family in Egypt.

"Believe what you want brother." She said she turned and walked away with Chloe.

This wasn't true, no I had a family! I'm of royal blood. I wasn't adopted, this was a horrible trick.

**All I Wanted 2min. 52sec.-Prince of Egypt **

I started off running to the only place that I knew as home. I ran as fast as I could. As soon as I got near there I felt better. This was my home. I ran into it thinking I could never leave it again. My home.

"Gleaming in the moon light." I sang running. "Cool and Clean and all I've ever known. All I ever wanted." I sang running inside. "Sweet perfume of incense." I sang as I breathed in my home. I looked around at the beautiful palace. "Graceful rooms of alabaster stone. All I ever wanted, this is my home…with my father, mother, brother oh so noble oh so strong. Now I am home." I sang running up stairs to me room petting my dog. "Here among my trappings and belongings I belong, and if anyone doubts it they couldn't be more wrong." I sang standing up. I ran to the throne room and looked at the walls. "I am a sovereign Prince of Egypt, a son of a proud history that shows etched on every wall." I sang looking at the decorated walls. I sat down leaning against the walls. "Surely this is all I ever wanted, all I ever wanted, all I ever wanted." I sang and I drifted off to sleep.

I saw me as a baby in…my mother's arms with my…family running for the river. Guards were everywhere searching for something.

I was in the river now. My mother and family looked so sad. My mother started singing. "Hush now, my baby. Be still love don't cry, sleep as your rocked by the stream sleep and remember my last lullaby so I'll be with you when your dream."She said and then she pushed me out into the river. I was then in the way of animals and ships but I somehow was pushed away from them all. I couldn't see anything though I was in the basket. I finally saw the basket open and Stacy took me out. I still heard in the distance though.

"Brother your safe now and safe may you stay, for I have a prayer just for you. Grow baby brother come back some day. Come and deliver us too." I heard my sister say.

I jolted up right shocked out of the dream or the memory. I have seen all they're faces before in my other dreams, but maybe they were actually memories. No that couldn't be true. I got up and ran around the palace with my torch looking. The walls had all history on here and then I found it. The guards searching for something then finding a little boy and then being destroyed.

"Anthony?" I heard my father call. I turned around.

"So it's true, I'm not your son." I stated. No I didn't believe that but it was somehow true.

"No! You are my son no matter what!" he said with almost a growl.

"This child died because he was half human half vampire. Right?" I asked.

"Yes, unfortunately the old pharaoh thought it best for the sake of Egypt." He said grimly. "This isn't my family dad." I said, he was still that.

"Yes it is, don't even think that."

"I don't know what to think anymore." I said and I turned and walked away. I could feel my father's worry behind me.

I sat in the palace by the river where I was sent. I could almost see it happen. My mother came up behind me and sat down.

"You don't have to pretend, I know you're not my mother." I said. It was weird saying it, because she was the only mother I've ever known.

"Don't say that, I'm your mother in everyway. Never forget that." She said.

"This is your home my son, here the river brought you it was here the river meant to be your home. Now you know the truth love now forget and be content. When the gods send you a blessing you don't ask why it was sent." She sang, and then she held me. She was right. This was my family. I sighed contently on my mother's shoulder.

The next morning I woke up with a smile. My brother knew nothing of what happened and I forgot all about it. That's what I told myself anyways. "So this is your big first project." I said walking with my brother out to the statue he was building.

"Yeah, I hope I can get this done quickly. I have allot of good ideas, well I think so." He said nervously.

"You'll do fine my brother." I said patting him on my shoulder. Soon we were at the sight and the builders were giving Jake blue prints. I sat back and listened to my brother direct and order. I smirked. I looked all around, it was a very sunny day I didn't see the need for some of the fire pits, I guess if you need to heat something.

"Get a move on!" I heard a guard yell. I looked behind me and saw a vampire guard whipping a old human. The human fell to the ground.

"Get up!" the guard yelled. The human got unsteadily to his feet and tried to move faster. I winced as he was whipped again. I looked away, that wasn't fair. But those are the rules and like my mother said they're just humans.

I looked back at Jake he was trying to hard he looked at me nervously and I gave him a thumbs up. He smiled at me and went back to work.

Soon Jake came up to me with his blue prints.

"So what do you think? I think to make it grander, I think my father would be proud." He said.

"Who cares what I think, your Pharaoh." I said with a laugh.

"Your opinion matters most to me and you know that. You're my brother." He said.

"Always and forever." I said. "So pick a wife yet?" I asked he rolled his eyes and sat down next to me.

"None of them interest me." He said sighing.

"They all love you; they probably are part of the Jake fan club." I said with a chuckle.

"I swear the day I meet a girl that hates me. I will make her my wife." He said.

"What if she's ugly?" I asked wrinkling my nose.

"Then maybe not." He said. "I will know when I see her, I feel like she's out there."

"Yes she probably is, out there sitting in a chair glaring at your picture." I said laughing hysterically. HE shoved me out my chair.

"My Pharaoh we are ready for your input." A guard came in.

"Thank you." He said. "Well are you coming?" he asked. I nodded.

We stood out there as he talked about his ideas. That's when I heard a cry. I looked around and saw a child being whipped. A small boy was carrying a huge bag of rocks.

"Faster!" I heard the guard whip him. The boy was only a small CHILD! I started walking towards them. Jake was still going on about his ideas.

"FASTER!" the guard yelled whipping the boy. I felt a huge anger rise up in me.

"Stop it, leave him alone." I commanded. The guard didn't look up. The child fell to the ground. I could barely hear the human child's heart beat. The guard raised his whip again as he came down I grabbed his hand.

"I said leave him alone!" I yelled.

"Anthony?" I heard Jake ask but I barley noticed it. The guard was putting up a fight but I would beat him, I wouldn't let him harm this defenseless child! I gathered my strength and pushed him away, he tumbled back wards into the pit of fire, burning alive, and then there was nothing but ashes. I just killed someone, I couldn't breath, I didn't dare to breath.

"That's Prince Anthony." I heard people whispering.

"What did he do?" I heard other people murmuring. I had to get out of there, in the corner of my eye I thought I saw Renesme standing there. I couldn't think of that right now so I started to run.

"ANTHONY!" I heard my brother call after me, but I didn't give it a second thought I was already running.

"ANTHONY WAIT!" I heard my brother catching up to me. I stopped and turned to him warily. "You don't have to go." He said firmly.

"I KILLED SOMEONE!" I said.

"It doesn't matter. I am the Pharaoh, what I say goes. If I wish it to be so then it will be so." He said pleadingly.

"No, I can't stay here anymore." I said. I couldn't see children getting torn to pieces for what a statue.

"What are you talking about?" Jake asked confused. I turned away from him.

"Go ask the person I once called mother." I said.

"Anthony." He called, I turned around. "please." He pleaded. I felt the tears escape my eyes.

"Goodbye…brother." I said and then I ran as if hell hounds were at my heels.

"ANTHONY!" I heard Jake calling but I felt no pursuit behind me and I ran faster into the desert.

"Anthony!" I heard barley as I got farther out. Then I heard nothing.

Soon I slowed to the walk not knowing at all where I was going. I didn't know what to do, where to go. I was lost…I needed…I know who I needed and I thought as hard as I could.

_I'll be there soon_…she answered immediately, then I fell to the ground, I was tired. Then I saw her.

"Your safe now, rest." She said and I fell asleep.


	6. Chapter 6

Renesme's POV

"Uncle Em, Uncle J over here." I called. My Uncle Em and my Uncle J ran over to us. They smiled at Anthony who fell instantly asleep. Uncle Em picked him and up and we started home.

I remembered seeing Alice's vision and I knew he would need me, so I raced to him. I watched the anger in Anthony's eyes as that guard whipped the boy. Then the guilt as he pushed him into the fire, killing him. Anthony ran so fast I could barley keep up. I saw him and Jake talking. Oh Pharaoh Jake, he such a…amazing god. I shook the thought for my head and headed home to tell the rest of the family. Jake was the Pharaoh and he kept my people, humans as slaves he was horrible yet I couldn't stop this attraction to him for some reason. I was home when I heard Anthony's struggle, his call for me. I smiled at him needing me and then raced of with Uncle Em and Uncle J to find him.

We ran home and were greeted by everyone outside. Esme looked so happy as did Alice and Rosalie and Carlisle, but they didn't have anything on my mother. My mother looked so ecstatic. They all came forward but I ushered them back.

"Give him some space." I insisted. They took a quick step back.

"He must be so tired. Bring him up to his room." Esme said. Uncle Em ran up to his room and placed him on his bed then turned and left.

We all waited down stairs.

"He's going to be awake soon." Alice said. My mother shot up to his room and we all waited anxiously for my brother to come down.

Anthony's POV

I felt so tired, but I wanted to meet my family. I opened my eyes and gazed above me at my room. It was defiantly me, how'd they know what I liked?

I sat up and noticed I wasn't the only one in the room. I turned and saw her sitting by my bed. I looked at her; her dark brown hair, her pale complexion but she was beautiful and suddenly it wasn't awkward or anything. I felt as if I was with her my whole life.

"Hi mom." I said and her eyes widen and then she was hugging me and kissing me.

"You might want to try to let him breathe mom." I heard Renesme call. I chuckled and my mother pulled away.

"Sorry." My mother mouthed.

"It's okay mom." I said quietly and she beamed at the word.

"In 3…2…1…" Renesme said and then soon everyone was in my room hugging me and kissing me. I felt as if I was home, there was something missing but I couldn't know what. I sighed, as I was hugged by them it all fit. Of course I knew who they were. I loved them they were my family.

"Come on Alice set up a party in your honor." Renesme said pulling my down the stairs. Wow. "I know right. Alice goes a little overboard." Renesme said. I threw her a doubtful look. "Okay, allot over boarded." She allowed.

"It's good to have you back." My grandfather said patting my back.

"It's good to be back grandpa." I said. "My life has been up and down so much, I killed someone grandpa." I said grimly.

"We know, but you did it to save a defenseless child." He said. "You mustn't look at your life this way."

**Through Heaven's Eyes 3 min 43 sec- The Prince OF Egypt **

"Then how should I?" I asked. He looked at me thoughtfully as the music started to play.

"A single thread in a tapestry though its color brightly shines, can never see its purpose in the pattern of the grand design. And the stone that sit on the very top of the mountain's mighty face does it think it's more important than the stones that form the base. So how can you see what your life is worth or where your value lies, you can never see through the eyes of man. You must look at your life. Look at your life through heaven's eyes." He sang. The rest of the family chanted along.

"la la la la la la la la la la la." They sang, dancing. I clapped along.

"Dance with me." My sister said taking my hand. We danced and laugh as the song continued.

"A lake of gold in the desert sand is less then a cool fresh spring and to one lost sheep a shepherd boy is greater than the richest king. If a man lose everything he owns has he truly lost his worth is it the beginning of a new and brighter birth. So how do you measure the worth of a man in wealth or strength or size? In how much he gained or how much he gave? The answer will come; the answer will come to him who tries. To look at his life through heaven's eyes." Carlisle sang holding Esme.

"I would like to introduce you to my best friend Chloe." My sister said pulling me to a stop in front of Chloe. How did my sister know?

"Call it a gift." She whispered in my ear and then she left.

"Hi." She said shyly.

"Hi." I replied. "Would you like to dance lovely lady? A lady as gorgeous as you should not be standing here alone."

"I would love to dance with you." She replied. I pulled her along with me dancing to the music.

"And that's why we share all what we have with you, though there's little to be found. When all you got is nothing there is allot to go around. Though life can escape and be blown about by the winds of change and chance. And though you'll never learn all the steps you must learn to join the dance. You must learn to join the dance." Carlisle sang.

"la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la." They all sang.

Chloe and I danced and danced. Then I lent down and kissed her and then she kissed me back fiercely.

"So how do you judge what a man is worth by what he builds or buys? You can never see with your eyes on earth look through heaven's eyes." My family sang with Carlisle. "Look at your life." Carlisle commanded and I did. I was with my family and this girl that I have come to love. I was one of the luckiest people I know. "Look at your life. Look at your life through heaven's eyes." Carlisle sang. I smiled at my family.

The party was over and Chloe had to go.

"You'll be here tomorrow?" I asked sadly.

"I promise for the sixth time." Chloe replied she reached up and kissed me and then turned out the door. To think that my life was different than this was so wrong. My life belonged like that.

_1 month later…_

"Everything will work out." My mother patted my shoulder.

"That's what my dad always says. I do miss him." I said sadly.

"I'm sorry." My mother replied.

"Not your fault." I replied. I thought of my father's face, his wisdom, he was always there for me. I missed him the most. I saw my sister's head snapped up.

"Come with me now!" she hissed and she pulled me up the stairs to our mother's bedroom. She turner and locked the door. "The person you just pictured, that is your father, as in the one at the palace with Stacy?" she asked.

"Yeah, I know he's not related to me by blood but we've always had this connection." I said. Renesme shook her head angrily. "What's wrong?" I saw tears streaming from her face.

"What's wrong?" I asked frantically. She just shook her head. "Please tell me!" I pleaded with her. Renesme got up and grabbed a box from under our mother's bed.

She opened it and grabbed something out of it. It looked like a picture. She looked at it and then gave it to me. I gasped.

It was my dad, well it was Edward and he had his arms around my mother. I looked at more of the pictures. My mother and my father, kissing, holding hands, her asleep in his arms. I flipped faster through the pictures. Then I slammed them back in the box.

"Mom could never get rid of them; she still loves him so much." Renesme said shaking her head.

"Our dad." I said, and she nodded. That's why Edward and I always had that connection because he was my father. I remember him telling me why he left. "He loves mom." I said, I knew he did.

"For some one who loves someone he has a funny way of showing it." She muttered.

"He thinks she's dead. Mom's name is Isabella Marie Swan right?" I asked and she nodded. Yes, I was right that was the love of his life, his heart and soul. I remember him talking about her, they way he spoke her name, how he described her made her sound amazing.

"I don't care he wasn't there, he wasn't there when we were born, or we sent you away." She said angrily but there was more to it than that. _Not there for me anyways._

"He wasn't there for you." I said knowingly. She gaped at me. "We're twins remember our connection can't be broken." I said smirking.

"Yes he wasn't there for me, but he was there for you." She said sadly.

"If he would have known about you, about us. There's not a doubt in my mind that he wouldn't love you, that he wouldn't fight the devil for us. I know my dad." I said, she must believe me. I didn't want her to hate him when she didn't even know him. _Please, give him the benefit of the doubt. _I thought and she nodded. I held my hand to her and she took it and we walked downstairs.

"Oh my." I heard Esme say as we walked down stairs. My family was gathered around Carlisle and Chloe. I heard my sister growl.

_What is it? _I thought to her. She showed me the memory of Carlisle at the hospital, children and women beaten to death with whips. I winced at the mental pictures.

_It's getting worse._ She thought.

These are part of my people. I can't let them go through this. They are my people. Enough of this, I have to go talk to Jake.

_He'll hurt you if you go against him._ She thought

_He's still my brother, he won't hurt me. _ I thought back.

"When are you leaving?" Alice asked me.

"As soon as possible." I replied, better to get this over with.

_I'm coming with you_…Renesme thought.

"No your not." I said sternly.

"What?" my mother asked. My family looked at us confused. We both shook our heads.

"I'll explain later mom." I said and she beamed at the word again.

"I don't want you going there by yourself." My mother said.

"I'll be fine; this has to end…now." I said determined. My family nodded.

Uncle Emmett and Uncle Jasper and Renesme were going to wait outside the palace for me. The rest of the family was to stay home and wait.

"Be careful." My mother whispered in my ear. I nodded and was passed from hug to hug.

"Promise to be safe?" Chloe asked.

"I promise." I said kissing her cheek. I turned to my Uncle Em and my Uncle J, and my sister.

"Let's go." I said and we were off running.


	7. Chapter 7

Anthony's POV

As soon as I was at the entrance to the palace my sister and my uncles put on there black cloaks and sunk into the shadows. I took a deep breath and walked into the place I use to call home. As I walked into the throne room everybody stared at me, the whispered but I couldn't care to listen. I walked and stood in front of the Pharaoh, my brother Jake. He stared at me as if he couldn't believe I was here. I couldn't believe that I was here. I saw Stacy's joy. Then I looked at my father, my real by blood father. He was happy.

"Go leave us." Jake commanded. Everybody left the room except Jake, Stacy, and my father.

"I knew you'd be back." Jake said happily.

"Thanks."

"We've missed you my son." Stacy said taking my father's hand.

_Hands off the dad…_I heard Renesme think as she watched what I watched.

"I'm glad your home Anthony." My father said. I shook my head.

"This is no longer my home." I said with a small smile.

"This is your home; you are part of this family." He said.

"I have a family and a home, dad I'm happy there" I said with conviction.

"If your not back home then why are you here?" Jake asked befuddled.

_Stupid hot idiot_. My sister thought. I suppressed a smile, she definitely hated him.

"My people should be set free." I said. I saw the shock cross Stacy's face and my brothers. My dad looked proud. "These people suffer more than what is necessary. You want them to work better yet you keep food from them and they become brittle so they can't carry anything and then they get whipped to death." I spoke anger leaking into my voice. Jake looked sympathetic, it looked like he wanted to agree with me then he looked at his mother she was mad then she shook her head.

"If you came here for your people then you can go son. Jake has a responsibility to the rules, to the pharaohs before him. Humans are of little use to us. This is the way things are to stay my son." Stacy said.

"I didn't ask you Stacy." My brother and father's faces when blank when I called Stacy by her first name. "I asked the Pharaoh." Then I looked at Jake. Jake looked torn then he looked at Stacy and she threw him a meaningfully look.

"She's right." He said. I shook my head.

_Then we will make them go by force_…my sister thought

"I warned you, my people will go free." I said Jake looked up stunned.

"Is that a threat?" he asked indecorously.

"It's a promise. You don't know the power we have." I said.

"I doubt it." Stacy laughed. Oh she had no idea, Renesme and I have been practicing. Our powers by ourselves are scary us together are undefeatable.

"You'll see soon enough." I said.

**The Plagues 2 min 40 sec- The Prince of Egypt **

I felt the power coming from me, I felt Renesme concentrating. I heard the song of destruction start. I heard the winds blowing through singing.

"Since you refuse to free my people, since you refuse to free my people, since you refuse to free my people. All through Egypt."

"I send the pestilence, a plague into your house into your bed into your streams into your streets into your drink into your bread." Jake and Stacy looked out the window from there seats and gasped. Upon your cattle, on your sheep, upon your oxen in your field. Into your dreams into your sleep until you break until you yield… I send the swarm I send the horde thus saith the lord" the destruction whispered as they past through town. Vampires lives lost, but they can't hurt the humans anymore. Jake watched the fire hitting the vampire houses, burning them to ashes. I heard people, vampires screaming in pain. I cringed; these people were my family at a point. Stacy shrieked back in her chair. I looked at Jake. The Humans outside prayed for help. I looked at them out the window; they were in so much pain. I felt something spark inside me. This shouldn't be happening. I looked back at Jake.

"Once I called you brother, once I thought the chance to make you laugh was I all I ever wanted." I sang, chanting continued. "And even now I wish that god had chose another serving as your foe on his behalf was the last thing that I wanted." I looked around. "This was my home, all this pain and devastation how it tortures me inside." I sang, but this wasn't my fault this was HIS! "All the innocent who suffer from your stubbornness and pride." I sang pointing at him he looked down ashamed.

"I send my scourge I send my sword." I heard the humans praying. "Thus saith the lord!" they sang fervently.

"You who I called brother why must you call down another blow." I sang.

"I set my scourge I send my sword." The humans prayed.

"Let my people go." I pleaded

"Thus saith the lord." The humans prayed.

"Thus saith the lord." We said in unison.

Jake looked hurt, then he looked at his mother and then he looked back at me and I didn't recognize him at all. He stood up as he sang.

"You who I call brother how could you have to come to hate me so, is this what you wanted?" he pointed to the bodies that lied dead. I shook my head at him. My father placed his hand on Jake's shoulder and he shook it off. "Then let my heart be hardened and never mind how high the cost may go, this will be so. I will never let your people go." He sang fiercely. My father looked at me with concern. Stacy looked proud.

"Put him in the dungeons." Stacy commanded. Guards were on both my sides.

_No you don't…_my sister thought

_Stay there._ I thought back

"Thus saith the lord." The humans prayed.

"Thus saith the lord." I sung with them.

"I will not let—" he started to sing as he turned away from me.

"Let—" I sang

"Your—" he sang

"My—" I sang, pleadingly.

"People go." We sang in unison. Then the guards escorted me to the dungeons.


	8. Chapter 8

Jake's POV

I didn't dare look as they took Anthony away. Part of me actually wanted to do as he said. I hit that part back. My mother looked at me as a Pharaoh and this is how Pharaoh's have done things for lifetimes before me. I couldn't be the one to change things. My mother would be ashamed of me. I turned back around as soon as I was sure that he was out of the room.

"You did the right thing." My mother said outing her arm on my shoulder.

"Our son is in the dungeon and your saying good job?" Edward yelled.

"That isn't out son, he obviously doesn't know his place." She said softly.

"That_ is_ _my_ son." He growled through his teeth. They were interrupted by a bang of thunder.

"HELP!" a guard ram into the throne room screaming.

"What is it?" I asked.

"There is a girl, she took out the whole front guard!" she cried.

"Impossible." My mother said beside me. Then we heard grunting and banging noises outside the guard room. Then the throne doors smashed open. A figured in a black cloak walked into the room, it looked to be a girl from her outlined figure. Guards came behind her and fire shot out of her hands and burned them to ashes where they stood.

"Let my brother go." She said, her voice, was like music, it set me reeling. I wanted to know more about her.

"Who's your brother?" my mother asked. I heard the girl sigh she walked into the light and lifted her hood and let it fall back. I heard Edward and my mother gasp. I couldn't do anything. She was beautiful. Her bronze hair went to the middle of her back in curls. Her face was pure beauty. I never saw anything so beautiful in my life. Nothing could compare to her. I swear the moon was looking down in jealousy. This girl, the only girl in my world was also an exact replica of my brother Anthony, as if she was his twin.

"Anthony is your brother?" Edward asked.

"So that's why you're here?" I asked.

"Yes Anthony is my brother." She said.

"Your pharaoh asked you a question." My mother yelled. I bit back a growl, how dare she speak to her that way.

"He's no pharaoh of mine. I do not answer to him." She said, and she hates me. This is what I get for hopping that I would find someone that hates me to love. This was a joke.

"Oh really?" I asked amused.

"Yes really." She said bringing her green eyes to me, they were beautiful. I saw her blush and look down. How it set off her fair face. I wanted to give her the world.

"May I please have my brother?" she asked softly.

"Of course." I said and I ushered the guards to get him, I looked back at her quickly. We stood there looking at her as she looked at me. I knew people's eyes were on me but I couldn't care. I didn't care what they thought of me just her. I could swim in her eyes; I watched them change to brown. So was she as happy as I was in her presence. I doubt she or anyone could be as happy as I was in her presence.

"Hey sis. Took you long enough." Anthony said walking into the throne room.

"I was working on it." She said never taking her eyes of me. I liked that, I liked that allot.

"Renesme you know that you took your sweet time." Anthony said trying to get her attention. Renesme, of course her name was Renesme, it reminded me of the Amazon flower Nes. Renesme had it beat, 1000 to 1. Renesme was my Nes. I meant mine too. I've never rather liked any girl I've ever come across, but there wasn't anyway that I couldn't immediately love her. Nes looked down and blushed and I somehow wondered if she could hear what I was thinking.

"Let's go." Anthony stated. He looked over Edward. "Goodbye father." He said and then he turned for the door. Nes dropped her gaze and followed her brother. No, I couldn't let her leave. I needed her, would I ever see her again? I felt a sudden wave of panic and grief. Nes suddenly turned around her face was full of concern.

"See you around Pharaoh." She said, did that mean she actually might like me? She winked and then ran out of the throne room to catch up with Anthony. It felt as if my dead heart was beating again. I flooded in the emotions I felt, at the possibility of her liking me, caring for me, possibly loving me.

I sat there for sometime when I heard music and singing out my window. I went to the balcony to investigate.


	9. Chapter 9

Renesme's POV

Anthony and I ran out off the palace and were met by our family. My mother was the first to us kissing and hugging us.

"Are you guys okay?" she asked frantically.

"We're fine mom, I failed. He wouldn't listen, there's no hope." He said his face falling.

"There's always home." She said softly.

"Not this time!" he said and he walked off in the other direction.

"I'll get him." I said and I ran after him.

He was sitting on the ground in front of the throne room's balcony.

"There's no hope. I failed them." Anthony said putting his head in his hands.

"You didn't fail Anthony. Look." I said, he hesitantly looked up at me and then where I was pointing. The humans.

"You gave them faith, you made them believe." I said softly.

"No, but they're not free. There are no miracles Renesme." He said tearing.

**When You Believe 4 min 55sec- The Prince of Egypt**

"Many nights we've prayed, with no proof anyone could hear. In our hearts a hopeful song we barley understood." I sang turning his face to face me. "Now we are not afraid, although we know there's much to fear. We were moving mountains long before we knew we could. There can be miracles when you believe; though hope is frail it's hard to kill." I sang, and humans starting walking towards us. "Who knows what miracles you can achieve, when you believe somehow you will, you will when you believe." I kissed his cheek.

"In this time of fear, when prayers so often proved in vain. Hope seemed like the summer birds too swiftly flown away, yet now I'm standing here." Chloe said sitting in front of Anthony taking his hand.

"Now I'm standing here." I echoed.

"With heart so full I can't explain." she sang.

"Seeking faith and speaking words I never thought I say." We sang in unison smiling at each other.

"There can be miracles when you believe." We sang turning to Anthony.

"Though hope is frail it's hard to kill." I sang.

"It's hard to kill." Chloe echoed.

"Who knows what miracles you can achieve when you believe somehow you will. You will when you believe." We said standing up with Anthony he smiled and kissed Chloe and me on the cheek. Then the child starting singing.

"A-shira I'A-don-ai. Ki ga-oh ga-ah. A-shira I'A-don-ai. ki ga-oh ga-ah."

The child pulled my arm and I started dancing with him, more children starting joining in, men and women too, everybody. My family came joining in the festive. I was dancing with the child and I looked up and saw Jake staring at me from the balcony. I looked back down at the child and tried not to blush.

_She's amazing_…I heard him think. Not as amazing as you are. He didn't want this, he was just trying to make his father proud and I know a little something about that.

"Mi-cha-mo-cha ba-elim adonai." The child continued to sing. "Mi-ka-mo-cha, Ne-dar ba-ko-desh."

I picked the boy up and spun him around. My heart fluttered at his laughter. My brother and I were making a difference and that was a great feeling. More children were there soon and then everybody was singing.

"Na-chi-tah v'-chas-d'-cha am zu ga-al-ta. Na-chi-tah v'-chas-d'-cha Am zu ga-al-ta. A-shi-ra, a-shi-ra, a-shi-ra. A-shi-ra l' A-don-ai ki ga-oh ga-ah. A-shi-ra l' A-don-ai ki ga-oh ga-ah. Mi-cha-mo-cha ba-elim Adonai. Mi-ka-mo-cha-ne-dar ba-ko-desh. Na-chi-tah v'-chas-d'-cha am zu ga-al-ta. Na-chi-tah v'-chas-d'-cha am zu ga-al-ta. A-shi-ra, a-shi-ra. A-shi-ra

"There can be miracles when you believe." Everybody sang. "Though hope is frail it's hard to kill."

"It's hard to kill." I echoed. _Her voice is amazing_…Jake thought.

_She's a great musician, i wish I could hear her thoughts. I can't even read minds anymore without my...stop it Edward focus_…Edward thought, my father. I scanned his thoughts he didn't see my family yet he was just looking at me and my brother dancing with the children. He was proud of Anthony, Anthony was his son, he would never be proud of me. I frowned.

_No my angel don't frown, I need to make her frown go away_…Jake thought fiercely.

"Who knows what miracles you can achieve." We all sang.

"You can achieve." I echoed.

"When you believe, somehow you will, now you will. You will when you believe. When you believe."

"You will when you." I sang

"You will." Chloe echoed.

"Believe." We sang in unison.


	10. Chapter 10

Renesme's POV

Everybody was clapping and dancing around. Jake jumped down from his balcony and stood in front of me staring at me. The boy I was dancing with cringed behind me.

"I'm sorry dear Pharaoh is it a crime to sing?" I asked.

_So beautiful_…he thought. I blushed; he was just being polite he didn't mean it. He didn't want me. I felt a wave of sadness wash over me.

"No it's not." he said. Then he looked at me face, concern washing over his face. "Are you okay?" he asked frantically. I heard my brother laughing as he watched him and me.

_He's never cared about anyone, talked to any girl like this before…hahahaha you hate him and he's in love with you_…my brother thought laughing hysterically. I felt hope and I tried to beat it back.

_No he doesn't_…I thought back.

_Ask him to let them go_…he thought.

_Okay_…I thought back to him.

"Are you okay? I want to make it better" he asked more frantic then before. I'm fine these people are not. I felt anger build up in me.

"These people, children are suffering because you are arrogant. Because you wish to keep your father's way and you listen to your mother trying not to disappoint her. Your Pharaoh not your mother and your job is to these people not to her. How dare you ask me if I'm okay when thousands of people are dead! Maybe not by your hand but because of you!" I yelled tears dripping down my face. "If you want to make it better then let them go free." I said fiercely.

"They're free." He said quickly. I looked at him as my mouth dropped open.

"What?" I asked.

"I said they are free." He turned to the people who all stopped what they were doing to stare at him. "I've lost my brother of this, and Nes is right." He said.

_HE GAVE YOU A NICKNAME?_ _Yeah, he's in love_…my brother thought.

_Shut up_… I thought back and I saw him smirk.

"You all are free." He said with conviction. Everybody was silent for about two seconds then everybody ripped into a cheer. I picked up the boy behind me and swung him around. Jake turned to the boy.

"Go play your free; I'll have them start building playgrounds for you guys." The boy's eyes lit up and then he ran to tell the rest of the people.

"Why the change in mind?" I asked.

"Call it a change in heart." He said his eyes boring into mine. I smiled and he gleamed.

"Hey sis!" Anthony said putting his arm around me. I rolled my eyes.

_Told you_…he thought. I rolled my eyes again and he laughed. _I'll prove it_…he thought.

"Your sister set me straight, she helped me. I hope I can help her…anytime she would like." Jake said smiling at me.

"Yeah uh huh, sure." Anthony said and Jake looked at him.

"What?" Jake asked.

"I saw you making goo goo eyes at her, you like her." Anthony said amused, apparently replaying another conversation.

"Do not." Jake said and my heart dropped.

"Do too." Anthony said.

"Do not." Jake stated.

"Do too." Anthony replied back.

"Whatever." Jake said

"So you do." Anthony said with a laugh.

"Yes now leave me alone." Jake said crossing his arms and pouting.

"You're right you don't like her, you love her." Anthony said with a smirk.

"And if I do love her." Jake said talking to Anthony but looking at me. I blushed.

"Well that's between you and her." He said taking his arm off of me.

"I love you Nes, I know you heard me before." He said winking. I laughed and then ran up and kissed him. "That's good enough for me." He said breathless. I chuckled. Jake grabbed my hand like he was never going to let go. I squeezed it back with the same fierceness.

"Well look at that, I get you as my brother anyways." Anthony said laughing. Jake smiled and then kissed my forehead. Then Edward jumped down off the balcony.

"Well would you look at that." He said walking to Jake. "Love conquers all." He quoted with a chuckle.

"Yeah it does." Jake said. Then Edward turned to Anthony.

"I'm so proud of you my son." He said hugging him. I cringed internally. Anthony felt my pain and backed out of the hug. I felt my family's eyes on him but he didn't see them yet.

"I would like you to meet the most amazing girl I've ever met. My sister." He said gesturing. Edward looked at me.

"It's nice to meet you." He said sincerely.

"It's nice to meet you too." I said quietly.

_She looks, her hair, her smile,, she's musical…no couldn't be, I'm so confused_…Edward thought.

"You won't be confused for long, Anthony will explain soon." I said trying to help him. He looked up at me shocked.

"You can read minds?" he asked.

"That among other things. I can turn it off when I wish, it gets annoying sometimes listening to everyone's thoughts." I said, knowing he knew what that was like.

"Yeah it does." He muttered. "I use to be able to read minds." He said taking a deep breath.

"What happened?" I asked, even though I knew.

"I lost the love of my existence and I haven't been me, whole without her, so I couldn't read minds." He said sadly.

"I'm sorry." I replied. He shrugged. Then he lightened up.

"So when's the wedding?" he asked looking and me and Jake.

"Now." Jake replied quickly. I laughed. "Okay maybe not now, but she's going to be mine, and soon." He growled the last word. I laughed again kissing him.

"Dad, I want you to meet my family." Anthony said.

_Cross your fingers_…Anthony thought. I nodded. I turned around where everyone was waiting.

"Okay." He replied. Anthony spun him to face our family.

"This is my family." Anthony said pointing to them. Edward's mouth fell open. Everybody smiled at him even my Aunt Rose.

"Mom?" he asked, my grandma Esme smiled at him. He ran to her and was hugging her.

"I missed you mom!" he said fiercely. Everyone was hugging himJjasper was feeling the love coming off of him for his family. "This is your family Anthony?" he asked and Anthony nodded.

"Mine and my sisters." He said.

"How?" Edward asked confused and then he was hugging them again.

My mother walked over to my brother and me.

"I'm so proud of you both." She said hugging us. She hadn't seen Edward yet.

"Jake this is my mom." I said gesturing to my mom.

"Hello, ma'am." He said nervously.

"Call me Bella." She said softly then Edward spun around as he heard her name, they stared at each other as if they couldn't believe they were there together. Anthony cleared his throat and they looked at him.

"You asked how I was apart of the family, well dad. This is my mom." He said gesturing to our mom. Edward's mouth dropped open.

"So that means…that you are…your sister…is…" he said flabbergasted.

"There_ our_ kids Edward." My mother said softly. "I was going to tell you the day you left but I got distracted." She said softly sadness leaking into her voice. Edward…my dad was over in front of her quick. He took her face in his hands.

"I love you Isabella Marie Swan, I've never been happier. I thought you were dead and now I'm with you again. Somewhere I thought I'd never be. I will never be separated from your side. I love you more than anything else in this world. You're the woman that gave me the most wonderful, amazing children. I found out, when I thought you were gone that I had a soul. My soul was you." He said softly.

"Oh Edward." My mother said and she stood up on her tippy toes and kissed him fiercely. My family started cheering. "I love you too." My mother said. They kissed again. Everyone was happy except one.

"What's going on here?" Stacy said jumping from the balcony to the ground she eyed the humans. "Why aren't you all working? DEATH!" she yelled and the humans the cringed back. The boy I was dancing with was smiling at her and she glared back.

"You dare smile at me, what do you have to smile for slave?" she yelled and then she raised her hand to him and I ran to him scooping him up in my arms before she hit him.

"How dare you?" she commanded glaring at me. I heard my family hiss. "You little—"

"SAY ONE MORE THING!" Jake growled stepping in-between Stacy and me. "Say one more thing to my Nes and I will rip out your tongue mother." he said fiercely. I set the boy on the ground and he ran to his mother who hugged him fiercely. Jake glanced back at me and then grabbed my hand.

"You just talked that way to the future queen of Egypt. That would be a crime against the gods mother, the punishment is death." He said with a hiss. I forgot about that. If I married him, that made me queen. I wouldn't be a good queen.

"She's going to be what?" she yelled. I cringed into Jake's chest. He tightened an arm around my waist.

"This is my love. I assure you she's the only person I'm ever going to love. The one I've been waiting my whole life for, but that doesn't concern you. Since you gave me life I will not have you die for what you have said to her but you will be banished. So go away and never return." Jake said firmly. "You've caused this empire enough grief already." Stacy looked around and saw my dad and my mother.

"Edward…what are you doing?" she asked bewildered.

"He's mine, so he's obviously with me. So go before I have to kill you myself for ever thinking that Edward was yours." My mother growled. My brother and I stared at our mother with blank faces, then at each other.

_Never knew she had it in her_…my brother thought.

_I knew, it's been building up in her_…I thought back. We started laughing, and the rest of my family laughed. Stacy ran away. My father stared at my mother.

"What?" my mother asked.

"Your mind never will stop amazing me." He said with a chuckle.

"Your mine." She growled. My father laughed.

"Forever and always." He replied kissing her. There Chloe and Anthony were kissing, Grandpa and grandma were kissing and Uncle J and Aunt Alice, and Uncle Em and Aunt Rose.

Well if you can't beat them join them. I leaned up and kissed Jake and he kissed me back with more passion then I've ever experience, not that I've experienced much.

"I love you my Nes." Jake whispered leaning his forehead on mine.

"I love you too."

"Ah, those are music to my ears my queen." He said. I stiffened. "What is it?" he asked standing up straight.

"Queen?" I asked.

"Well your soon to be a wife of a pharaoh, so yes." He said wondering why this bothered me.

"What if I'm not a good queen, what if I'm horrible, people will hate me…" I said rambling on. Jake put a hand over my mouth.

"You my love will make the best queen Egypt has ever seen. Plus who could be worst than my mother…nobody." He said. I smiled.

"Promise?" I asked.

"I promise." He said. I reached up and kissed him. I heard someone clear there throat. I stopped kissing Jake and turned around and saw my mother and my father holding hands in front of me.

"You know Jake, I might like you but that's still my daughter." My dad said smiling at me.

"I forgot." Jake said running an unsteady hand through his dark brown hair.

"Well I didn't. I'm very proud of you Renesme, I could never ask for a more perfect daughter." My dad said sincerely, my mother kissed his cheek. I beamed at him. I ran to him and he picked me up in a huge bear hug.

"Thanks daddy." I whispered, he squeezed me tighter.

"I'm so sorry I didn't get to see you grow up into this amazing person." He whispered back. He placed me back on the ground and I saw my mother's unshed tears.

"It's okay I don't blame all of it on you." I said with a smile

"Oh all of it." He said smiling back at me. Anthony came next to him and hugged him. Then my father looked at my mother and she tried to hide her face from him but he knew her too well. He went to her and wrapped him arms around her and she buried her face into his chest. The whole family was around us then.

"So you guys ready to live here?" Jake asked gesturing to the palace. Everybody gaped at him. "Well if you'd like. Nes is soon to be my wife, and queen and I'd hate for her family not be with her." He said. "I also need someone to redecorate." He said looking slyly at Esme. Esme ran and hugged him tightly.

"Welcome to the family my grandson." She smiled sweetly at him.

"I have some ancient buildings that need to be restored, what you think Esme, are you up to it?" he asked, she nodded vigorously.

"I also need a whole new wardrobe designed for my queen." Jake said eyeing Alice she jumped up and down.

"I already started it." She said confidently.

"Yeah you're the physic." He said and she beamed at him. "The flat screen is down stairs, it has a satellite from America with football on it. The fighting room is very advanced you might like to check it out." He said looking to my Uncle J and my Uncle Em.

"I call flat screen first." Uncle Em said running inside.

"Cheater!" Uncle J called running after him.

"I also think that there are like 50 cars in the garage, I have no use for. Especially the convertible 1700." He said.

My Aunt Rose's mouth dropped open and she ran towards the garage.

"I would like to donate to the hospital; well I want to buy new supplies. Do you think you could make a list of things?" he asked my grandpa Carlisle. My grandpa Carlisle nodded and shook Jake's hand.

"That would be much appreciated." He said gratitude clear in his voice. "I will get over there now."

"Anthony you know your way around, why don't you show her around. I bet Esme will set up a room for you and her." Jake said and Anthony laughed and hugged my dad then kissed my mom and then kissed my cheek and dragged Chloe towards the house.

"What are you going to do for me?" my dad asked with a smile.

"Nothing you've been here forever. I am going to suggest that you take the lovely Bella to the library though." Jake said and my mother's eyes lit up. "I bet she would love it. I also thought it would be a good idea to get some new music equipment for you and Nes though." I saw my dad's eyes light up.

"I haven't played Bella's lullaby in quiet some time, how am I going to make up for all that last time?" he said with a laugh.

Then my mom kissed my dad then she trailed her hand down his chest. My dad laughed a shaky laugh.

"I think I'm going to show my love the library…alone for the rest of the day and night" he said quickly and my mother smiled seductively. Ewww I thought.

"Now you know how I feel when I see you kiss Jake." He said with a smile.

"Well look who can read minds again." I said.

"I'm whole again." He said looking down to my mother. My father kissed my cheek then led my mother into the palace. My mother blew me a kiss and then they started running. I swear I heard them moaning as soon as they got in the palace…EWWWW!

"I can hear them." I complained.

'I think I can take your mind off that." He said with a smirk.

"How exactly is that?" I asked innocently, he grabbed me and brought me to him tracing my lips with his tongue. I melted into to him. After a moment we looked out and saw the humans happy. I smiled.

"How'd you know about my family?" I asked.

"Edward told me all about them." He said with a smirk.

"You didn't have to do that for all of them."

"But they're your family, and now mine. When you're happy, I'm happy. Corny huh?" he said.

"No sweet." I said.

"That's you love." he said kissing my hand. Awww, he's so sweet.

"I love you." I said sweetly.

"As I love you." He said wrapping his arms around me and we looked at the sun setting on our kingdom.


	11. Chapter 11

Author's Note,

Thank you for reading this, it means allot so please review and tell me what you thought.

Violet

xoxoxo


End file.
